Once Upon A Full Moon
by songstressclch
Summary: This is 3 years after the story "Keep Your Heart Open". Gippal is 26 & Rikku is 25. Something new happened in their relationship. Now Gippal has left the city without a word, missing out on a night of blitzball practice. Yuna might be seeing someone new.


_**-I don't own final fantasy in any way. **_

_**-"A Day Too Bright To say I Love you" is also apart of the "Keep Your Heart Open" Story so it'd be a good idea to read those too, since they take place before this one. there's another I didn't mention, but it's in my stories list too. Hope you enjoy, whoever reads!**_

* * *

Gippal was in one of the most elegant of jewelry stores in all of Spira, in the town of Guadosalam, while his close friend Baralai accompanied him on his personal quest. There was one ring that caught his eye though, a white gold ring with a silver diamond in the center..while the sides uniquelly swirled around each other and hugged the sides of it, resting within a small, velvet heart-shaped box. He held it in his hands, noticing the rose that was engraved as he closed its top,

"I like the enthusiasm in this one, I think it fits her best."

He smirked, glancing at his friend. Baralai was impressed,

"Wow, good choice."

Gippal wondered upon his response,

"Hey, what was that _wow_ for?"

He grunted under his breath,

"Knowing you, I actually thought you would choose something a little more simple."

He shook his head,

"Well, we kind of grew up together Baralai, and I really love her. So it'd make sense if I gave her something I put more thought into after all these years of being so close, you know?"

Baralai agreed,

"As your best man, I have to hand it to you, Gippal..nice job. Its your day, so make it in a way that she'll never forget it."

Gippal began walking towards the jeweler, who resided behind the counter, Baralai followed,

"Thanks, but I'm still thinking-"

Handing her the box while reaching for his wallet,

"Say..how'd that date with Yuna go?"

He finished as he searched through it. Before he could answer, the jeweler intervened,

"What ring size, sir?"

He took a moment in thought,

"Um..that will be a size six point five please."

Watching as she reached under the glass counter, the jewler placed the velvet ring box within a bag to protect it,

"Here you are, sir. That will be one thousand and eighty-five."

Gippal made his payment,

"Got it."

He thought about the first child they had together, a daughter at the tender age of two. An Adorable green-eyed little girl, full of life she was, and Rikku was the perfect mother to fit. Although, the fact that they had their first kid..wasn't the reason he wanted to marry her. She was the only woman he could truly be himself with, she understood him best and grew to love him unconditionally..even after they parted in their teen years. That parting soon defined them, a free love, without demands, just a love where they could always choose to find their way back to each other.

* * *

In the City of Bikanel, Rikku showered and changed into her normal clothes after exercising with the team at blitzball practice. Since Gippal's presence wasn't there, Tidus volunteered to take over as captain for the night. She didn't know the reason for his absence but she did take notice of the teammates periodically staring her way. She wore a light brown scarf, with a cream-white long sleeve fitted shirt that rose just above her midriff, tight dark-colored pants and brown ankle length boots to match, with her hair straightened and parted down the middle. Leaving the premises of Gippal's home, she walked through the city to visit her father and reunite with her daughter. Once she arrived, Cid only opened the door a crack, which Rikku found odd,

"What are you doing pops, I'm coming to pick her up."

Hearing her daughter's voice in the background,

"Mommy, guess what!-"

Immediately silencing the rest of her sentence, Cid reached behind his back and cuffed a hand over the mouth of his granddaughter, who was holding on to the back of his leg, causing her to giggle quietly,

"Huh, what's she talking about?"

He came up with a decent story,

"She left her moogle at the lake..uh, when we went down there earlier. She's been itchin' to get it back, maybe you should go get it, my backs been hurtin'."

Rikku sighed,

"Alright, if it's hurting that bad, pops. I guess I'll be right back."

* * *

Making it to the lake, she searched about..but didn't see any sight of her daughter's belongings. Moving closer to the water, she turned around to get a good look at the large rocks ahead, holding her glance once she found the man who sat atop. Tilting her head to the side, swaying her body and smiling at the way his eyes reflected on the moon. He started before she could question him,

"Fuimt oui mega du ghuf fro ouina rana?-"

Jumping off the rock, he ambled nearer,

"Well, In this very spot, that day when I left for the Crimson Squad. So long ago, I know..but I wanted to make it up to you. Those words I said,_ a good story isn't a story, if it doesn't have an ending. _Remember?-"

Her eyebrows raised at the familiar words he spoke, as he continued,

"I should've known our story didn't have to end there. It was just on to its next chapter."

Her voice shook within a whisper,

"Gippal?"

He placed her hands together and held them in between his,

"Will you forgive me. .for being a fool?"

She let out a small laugh,

"I did..a long time ago."

He responded,

"Good. Now one more thing-"

Letting go of her hands, He kneeled down on one knee, she gasped..as all of the pieces suddenly made sense to her. Rummaging through his pockets, he revealed the heart-shaped velvet box and opened it in front of her. Tears formed in her eyes, watching it gleam under the moon's light,

"Rikku, will you marry me?"

She blushed as a tear fell down her cheek, placing both hands on the sides of her face. A few moments later, a smile swept across her lips, nodding in his direction,

"Oh Gipp, yes! I'd love to. ."

Sliding the ring onto her finger, he lifted himself to his feet and smiled the second she embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up an inch from the sand and twirled her around until they both grew dizzy. Continuing to hold her, he said,

"Heh, I'm glad to have changed those tears into happy ones."

* * *

**_TRANSLATIONS:_**

**_"Fuimt oui mega du ghuf fro ouina rana" - "Would you like to know why you're here?"_**


End file.
